


Mistaken Identity

by MidnightAngel30



Category: Immortals (2011), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel30/pseuds/MidnightAngel30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline had been sent to a different time by accident, but what was Klaus doing there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel/gifts).



> Wrote this for Ariel (derpklaus on tumblr) in her ask box. I will probably go back and clean this up, since I had to make it short enough to fit her ask, but for now I've left most of the story just as it was when I sent it.

Caroline looked around in confusion. Where was this place? One moment, Bonnie was doing her witchy chanting. The next, she was in some godforsaken place where people dressed in potato sacks. Okay, loin cloths maybe? Either way, it smelled like garbage around her. Not only that, there was a large commotion going on nearby. Men who looked like Greek soldiers were everywhere.

They were all attacking a brown haired man who seemed to live among the poorer looking folk. He wasn't wearing a uniform at least. Caroline staid hidden behind her wall, not about to risk going out into the thrall until she knew what was going on. At least Bonnie had zapped her to a semi-safe location. As weird as that currently sounded, it was true. It also wasn't long until she found him. The one man she never thought would be with her in this predicament. But how was he there?

It didn't matter how he got there. It just mattered that he was there. And of course he wasn't just standing by either. Oh no. That would have been too easy. No, he was fighting the brown haired man. Unfair advantage much? He could have ripped the guy to shreds by now. Yet he continued to fight with a sword. Okay, whatever. She wouldn't have really cared. Except then he got put into a choke hold. Something about the way his eyes widened in fear made her stomach queasy.

Klaus should have been ripping hearts out by now. He should have been snapping necks. But he wasn't. He looked like he was about to piss his cloth skirt. Why was he dressed like that, anyway? Didn't matter. What mattered was that she needed to get him out of there. If he wouldn't, then she had no other choice. And she would have saved him, had some other general looking man not interrupted. Good. The commander had saved his sorry ass. But it still wasn't over. Not yet.

The man in charge took Klaus' sword, and appeared to be scolding him. Her brows furrowed. Why was he taking any of this? This was Klaus Mikaelson! The Original hybrid that killed people for looking at him the wrong way! Nonetheless, he seemed to actually be sulking as he held back from the other soldiers. That was it. Caroline couldn't watch anymore. He might have been playing along, to keep from creating suspicion, but she wouldn't hide any longer. She had to get him alone.

When she was sure no one would be paying attention, Caroline vamp sped over to him, and attempted to tug on his arm. Surprisingly, she pulled him quite a bit. In fact, she was able to pull him to a far away, secluded spot behind some rocky cliffs. Wait, that didn't seem right. He should have been much stronger than her. She turned to him in utter astonishment.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" she asked in complete disbelief.

He looked at her as if she were a complete lunatic. "Who?"

They both stared each other down, unsure of what to think.

"You're not Klaus?" she asked quietly. Was she dealing with more doppelganger shit?

"I don't know who that is. But what the hell are you?" His body was tense, and he looked ready to attack her. She was still trying to understand how this wasn't Klaus though.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline. You don't know what I am? Or who?" He shook his head.

"No. I don't." She moved to lean against the cliff.

"If you're not Klaus, then who are you?"

"Lysander. Now answer me. What are you?" he demanded.

Caroline had no freaking idea who that was. And yet, he looked exactly like Klaus. She laughed humorlessly.

"I doubt you would believe me if I told you." His eyes watched her for a couple minutes, and then he moved to lean against the cliff as well, keeping his distance all the same.

"Try me," he said sincerely. Caroline contemplated the consequences of telling him. Would he even know to be frightened?

"I'm…a vampire."

"A what?" he asked, his face contorting while he tried to figure out what a vampire was. It was kind of cute. She immediately slapped herself mentally for thinking that. That would mean Klaus was cute when he looked like that.

"A vampire. You know a...monster." He still didn't look as if he understood.

"You don't look like a monster. And I've seen my fair share."

Her patience was wearing thin with his totally-not-cute-at-all confusion. Caroline felt her fangs descended.

"And now?" she asked impatiently. He about fell back from shock, scrambling to move backward as he slid across the ground.

"But you…you're a woman! Monsters don't look like this!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I need your help. You're the only one I feel comfortable asking." Lysander hesitantly stood up, keeping a safe distance still.

"Why me?"

"You remind me of someone," she admitted quietly. However, he was not at all as menacing as Klaus. So far, she liked him.

"What is it you need help with?" he asked reluctantly.

"I need to get home." Boy did she ever. Lysander nodded slowly.

"Where do you live?" Wasn't that a million dollar question? Caroline shrugged.

"I…I don't know. I mean I don't know how to get back. It's all…very complicated."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No. But it's the truth."

He seemed to consider her sincerity. After he paced for a few minutes, and ran his fingers through his hair, he nodded.

"Fine…I'll help. But we need to get moving. Now."

* * *

About a week passed after Lysander had agreed to help her, and she still didn't feel any closer to getting home. Damn Bonnie and her need to make Caroline the guinea pig. The only good that had come from whatever hocus pocus she had concocted was that Caroline had met Lysander. Despite the hardships along their journey, he hadn't left her. For someone who had been discharged (as he had later told her), he sure didn't seem like an unworthy man. She grew fonder of him each day.

Caroline had acquired the proper clothing once she knew she wasn't even in the realm of Mystic Falls or her usual normalcy. It was a strange feeling, being in a place so different than what she was used to. It was a part of the reason she clung to Lysander like she did. He was the one person right now that made her feel slightly comforted. But it wasn't just because he looked like someone she knew. It was because he was willing to go on a possibly life-threatening journey, just to get her home.

On their seventh night together, the two sat in a cave they had found near the ocean. It was the safest place they could find. Especially since the two didn't know where they were even going anymore. When Caroline had explained that she came from a place that involved using magic to get there, he had looked at her like she was crazy. It was becoming a typical expression. But she didn't know how else to explain it to him. So there they sat, around their small fire, keeping themselves warm.

"You know," Lysander began, "For as long as we've been traveling together…you have not once told me about this Klaus you mistook me for." Caroline blushed, realizing she hadn't revealed much to him. Neither of them had said much about their personal lives. Caroline only knew a little of his.

"What do you want to know?" He had earned the right to have answers.

"Was he…with you?" Caroline chuckled.

"No. He was interested, but he never got far."

"Why not?"

"It was hard to think of him like that. He was kind of…evil. He killed a lot of people." Lysander suddenly looked ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked softly. What had she said?

"I have killed people. Am I evil?" Her eyes widened, and she moved closer to him.

"No! A vile man wouldn't have agreed to help me like you have."

"Did this Klaus ever help you?"

Caroline frowned. He had saved her life, but…oh god. Her head hurt now. She didn't want to think about him.

"He isn't you," she said decisively.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked with uncertainty. She smiled, and slowly placed her hand over his heart.

"I don't know your whole story, but I know there's good in you."

"Don't say that. I'm not Theseus. I'm not worthy of your good praises," he muttered, trying hard to look away. Caroline placed her hand on Lysander's cheek when he turned, and made him face her.

"You _are_ worthy. Theseus wasn't the one to risk death just so I could get home unharmed," she reassured him. He gave her a tentative smile, bringing his hand up, so that it was on top of hers. The touch sent a small shiver down her spine, and Caroline looked up to meet his affectionate gaze.

When had that happened? When had that fluttering in her stomach appeared every time his eyes met hers? With Klaus, it had taken much longer for those kinds of feelings to surface. But that was another topic completely. All she could think about now was the way Lysander's hand fit perfectly over hers. The way his fingers curled over hers, and his thumb caressed them. She could feel him leaning closer. Caroline watched his mouth inch toward hers…and she felt her lips quiver in anticipation.

Then, they were clashing. His plump lips met hers, and they were welcoming her with fervor. She felt his free arm snake around her waist, and bring her close. Caroline helped him, pushing herself up, and straddling his lap. Lysander's mouth ghosted just above her bottom lip, and she could hear her breath catch in her throat. He held her so tenderly, yet his lips were so much more intense. His hands cupped Caroline's face, and he was soon peppering her jawline with heated kisses again.

It didn't take long for her body to demand more. Caroline needed more than Lysander's kisses. She needed him entirely.

"Lysander," she breathed.

Without answering, he easily turned them over, so that she was lying on the cave floor beneath him, and he was kissing her roughly. They needed their clothes off. She needed to somehow get that goddamn armor off him. Of course, he was already having the same thoughts, as he began unlacing his chest plate. In return, Caroline began taking her dress off.

Once he was properly unlaced, she got the honors of yanking the atrocious hunk of metal away. A perfectly bare chest was now hers to ogle. After he discarded the rest of her outfit, and Caroline didn't have to worry about the mechanics of his skirt and boots, they resumed their moment. His fingers trailed down her sides lightly, just barely touching her skin, and she felt her center throb with need. His lips made contact with her stomach, and he began kissing up at a painstakingly slow pace.

His tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She willingly granted him access. But she still wanted more. Caroline needed him for crying out loud! Would he not answer her silent pleas? She moved her hips to make contact with his, and he seemed to understand what she was ready for. After positioning himself at just the right spot, his eyes flicked to hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Positive," she answered with complete certainty. There wasn't anything she had ever wanted more.

Lysander nodded, and very slowly at first, he entered her. A moan escaped as he began slowly rocking in and out at a steady rhythm. Her eyes involuntarily closed, and she felt her back arching again, while her hips undulated. His breathing quickened, but he managed to keep her hips pinned to the ground. Her hands moved up his arms, searching for something to hold while he pushed into her, adjusting himself until he found the right angle that allowed him to go deeper. Her legs began to tremble.

"I don't know if…" she breathed; cut off by a whimper she would never admit came from her. Lysander put his forehead to hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips. The way it was quickening, and he moaned so deeply, that she could feel the rumble from within. Caroline couldn't take it. She felt her body reach orgasm as the euphoria washed over her body, making her toes curl and her head roll back. Lysander continued pushing in and out until he was joining her in complete bliss.

"That was…incredible," she panted, smiling brightly when she looked up into Lysander's face. His smile mirrored hers. Those gentle fingers stroked a piece of damp hair back. He kissed her forehead before falling down beside her, and letting her curl up to his chest. Had that…had that really happened?

"Is it wrong that I don't want to return you home so quickly anymore?" he asked, his voice gravelly. It made her ready for another go round. She giggled.

"Only if it's wrong for me to want the same."

For the rest of the night, Lysander and Caroline looked out at the ocean until they fell asleep together. Caroline wasn't in such a hurry anymore to get home, though she was still looking for a way. How she was going to leave Lysander when the time came, she didn't know. All she knew was that she would enjoy the time she had left with him. Caroline would make her time with Lysander counted, and she would make sure he never felt unworthy again for as long as he lived.


End file.
